Patients are seen in Audiology for baseline and monthly serial audiologic analysis to determine whether or not Mevinolin has ototoxic side effects when administered in this manner over the prescribed period of time called for in the NHLBI study. Audiologic information on ototoxicity in this drug used in this manner is spotty and needs to be defined more accurately in this population. Thresholds for puretones and speech as well as suprathreshold measures of auditory function and electrophysiologic studies of the middle ear are include in the battery administered to this population. Data are being collected and will be analyzed for publication.